poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Something's not Right/Seeing Sub-Zero
This is the scene where G-Merl and Danielle teleport to the Space Colony ARK and discover something is not right in G-Merl's Eternal Quest. the Space Colony ARK. G-Merl and Danielle teleports out of the techno-portal but finds Tails isn't with them. He opens up communications on his forearm. G-Merl: Hey Tails.... Tails, do you copy, what's going on? Tails: We've apparently been sent to different locations on the ARK, I think the portal still needs some work. Dani Phantom/Fenton: Hmmm, so what should we do now, G-Merl? G-Merl: We'll need to regroup.... Tails, Stay where you are. We'll try to-- off-screen catches Danielle's attention. Dani Phantom/Fenton: '''Hold on, Someone's coming. and G-Merl takes cover behind some boxes and observes a space station guard escorting Raimundo and Clay. '''G.U.N. Agent: We've set up a temporary holding facility as requested, Commander, It should hold Raimundo and Clay until they're recovered. G.U.N. Commander: My thanks. If this Earth merge continues, everyone's mind may be affected. our friend will be joining us shortly with our newest guest. jumps up and runs out from her cover. G-Merl: Danielle, wait stop! G.U.N. Agent: Affirmative. Are there any special security measures that-- guard turns round just in time to see Danielle clock him in the face with a gigantic haymaker. The heavily-armoured guard is hurled across the room from the impact and instantly knocked unconscious. Danielle throws a left-cross at Clay, but it only causes him to flinch. a red glow soon shows in they're eyes, they're bodies turned purple and they grew menacingly. Dani Phantom/Fenton: Well now, this just got a whole lot more interesting. fight. Through the sheer strength of her ghost powers, Danielle overwhelms Raimundo and Clay and beats them unconscious. G-Merl then radios in to Tails. G-Merl: Tails, the ARK's secure. What's your situation? Tails: I'm fine. We need to locate the main command center to cripple this station's capabilities. G-Merl: Right, Stay where you are, Danielle and I'll follow your signal and come to you. ???: You're not going anywhere. turns around at the voice and instinctively fires his Cyclone Cannon. Wonder Woman deflects all the bullets he shoots with her bracelets. The handcuffed Sub-Zero approaches behind her. G-Merl: Sub-Zero?! ???: I take it you two know each other. Sub-Zero: He is G-Merl, a formidable warrior, as you will soon discover. ninja steps aside, noticing Wonder Woman's a bit pissed off at being shot at, The dark energy appears in her eyes adds to that. ???: Well "warrior", I don't know what your universe is doing to mine, or what you're doing to this station, but true warriors don't use guns! puts back his Cyclone Cannon. ???: And if it's a fight you want, you'll soon be joining your friend in a cell! fight. Even without his Cyclone Cannon, G-Merl is more than a match for Wonder Woman, He eventually knocks her unconscious next to Raimundo and Clay, then radios in. G-Merl: Hey Tails, Danielle, you'll never guess who I bumped into... Dani Phantom/Fenton: Sub-Zero?! Tails: What's he doing up here? Sub-Zero: Obviously I am a captive. It would appear that we are now allies. G-Merl: Appearances can be deceiving. Sub-Zero: True, but you would be a fool to refuse my help. G-Merl: What do you think, Tails? Should we trust him? Tails: Better the devil you know than the devil you don't. G-Merl: Alright then, Sub-Zero... shatters Sub-Zero's handcuffs with one downward smash. G-Merl: ...Tell us what you know. Sub-Zero: Only that these warriors are unlike anything I've encountered. I don't know yet who commands them. Dani Phantom/Fenton: Any ideas? Sub-Zero: The most logical assumption would be that Master Xehanort has returned to finish what he started with this new army, Now I need to find someone, a Supreme Kai who may have answers. G-Merl: Supreme Kai? oh boy, I don't like the sound of that. Sub-Zero: Like it or not, we need her. when there is threat of invasion, she usually knows something about it. Dani Phantom/Fenton: She? G-Merl: Hmmm, if were going to find this "Supreme Kai", we're gonna need some help.... and I think i know who's perfect enough for this mission. (G-Merl looked at Raimundo and Clay both unconscious, he thought they could make good allies) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes